Reed switches are well known in the art. My colleague John. D. Dick suggested to me, before my conception of my inventions claimed herein, that a thin reed switch might be constructed using a pair of layer bits of magnetically responsive material laminated to spaced flexible plastic sheets, whereby moving a magnet external to the switch relatively to it would cause the bits to move together to actuate the switch.